The present invention relates to a water escape apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus that helps a four-legged pet animal (such as a dog or cat) climb from a body of water (such as a swimming pool) onto a water-adjacent surface above the water level (such as a pool deck). And, although the invention is directed primarily for use by four-legged animals, it is recognized that embodiments of the invention may also be utilized by humans (particularly small children).
It has long been thought desirable to provide an apparatus at the periphery of a swimming pool or other body of water for an animal to escape from the water to the adjacent pool deck or other platform. This is particularly so where the escape requires overcoming a vertical or steep rise to a pool deck or other safe platform such as a boat deck, dock, or top of a reservoir or channel wall. Among the previously proposed apparatuses that might help pets escape from a body of water are the following (it being understood that these summaries do not reflect all of the disclosed elements, features or limitations of, and are not intended as a substitute for the actual documents being referenced).
Previous ideas for enabling an animal to climb out of a body of water onto an adjacent elevated surface included the notion of providing a ramp and/or steps. See, for example, the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,562 issued to Dutkiewicz et al. on Jul. 29, 2003 discloses a ramp extending at an angle from the side of a swimming pool into the water, the lower end of the ramp being hinged to a submerged platform that is attached to an existing pool ladder. But, it does not appear to disclose an apparatus that can be easily carried by hand, or one having a refillable container (also referred to herein as a refillable deck anchor part), stair steps, an upper hinge, or a carrying handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,889 issued to McCrocklin et al. on Sep. 13, 2005 discloses a ramp, the upper end removably attached to an existing boat ladder and the lower end held away from the boat ladder at an angle to extend into the water, the ramp forming a frame for a set of preferably concave stair steps. But, it does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is easily carryable by hand, or one having a refillable deck anchor part, stair steps with varied depths (depth of a step being the distance from its front to its back), or a carrying handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,036 issued to Hill on Mar. 14, 2006 discloses a ramp hingedly connected at its upper end to the deck of a boat (or dock or any other object adjacent a body of water) so the ramp can be swung into a lowered position where the lower end is held away from the side of the boat at an angle to extend into the water, and the ramp can be swung into a raised position to remove it from the water, and the traction surface of the ramp can comprise a mesh, grate, slip resistant material, and/or plurality of steps. But, it does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is easily carryable by hand, or one having a refillable deck anchor part or stair steps with varied depths.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,864 issued to Schoos on Sep. 28, 2004 discloses a floating—part being slightly submerged—flexible netting extending into a swimming pool, with the netting's upper end attached to a refillable flexible tube located near the edge of the swimming pool deck, the tube being fillable with water from a hose through a valve having a replaceable cap, and, when the tube is empty, the device is foldable. But, this patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus for use by large animals, or one having steps, a hinge, or a carrying handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,709 issued to Laymance on Mar. 28, 2006 discloses a non-vertical marine safety ladder for use by dogs or other animals as well as humans, comprising an upper pivot (to pivot between floating and submerged positions), a stop component for limiting the downward rotation of the ladder) to an angle resembling a flight of stairs (such as 45 degrees relative to the water surface), and stair steps that are horizontal when the ladder is submerged and rotated to the stop position. However, this patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is easily carryable by hand, or one having a refillable deck anchor part, varying the step depth, or a carrying handle.
U.S. Pat. No. D506,583 (a design patent) issued to Salonen on Jun. 21, 2005 discloses a pet pool ladder comprising a single perforated step that appears to be connected to two vertical frames, which frames appear to have short substantially horizontally disposed pieces at the top and bottom presumably to provide a connection (or abutment) to, and horizontal separation from, the side of a pool, and the step appearing to be vertically adjustable on the frames. But, it does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is easily carryable by hand, or one having a refillable deck anchor part, multiple steps (or varying their depth), an upper hinge, or a carrying handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,689 issued to Fulmer on Nov. 27, 2001 discloses a sheet of weighted (or negative buoyancy) netting hanging substantially vertically over the edge of a pool deck from a collapsible framework, the framework being removably secured to the pool deck (e.g., by hooks), wherein the netting can be rolled up and the framework collapsed. But, it does not appear to disclose an apparatus having a refillable deck anchor part, steps, an upper hinge, or a carrying handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,879 issued to Davis on Nov. 11, 2003 (which appears to be a patent for the pet pool escape ramp product marketed as SKAMPER-RAMP®) discloses a ramp device comprising a buoyant center member and two buoyant wing members (each member with a convexly curved outer edge), a “movable attachment” (such as, but not limited to, flexible straps) removably securing the top of the center member to a pool deck, wherein the center member can rotate from a generally horizontal floating position to a downwardly sloping semi-submerged position when a swimming animal, such as a dog or cat, climbs onto the ramp. The lower rear corners of the downwardly turned wing members contact the wall to prevent rotation beyond the desired ramp incline angle. The ramp surface can be corrugated or have grooves, ridges or non-skid coating. The device can be flipped up out of the water onto the pool deck and replaced in the pool as desired. And, the device can be collapsed by folding-in the wing members. However, this patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus having a refillable deck anchor part, steps, upper hinge that does not require it being secured to an adjacent structure or the ground, or a carrying handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,541 issued to Mailhot on Jan. 26, 1999 discloses an exit ramp primarily, though not necessarily exclusively, directed to helping very small animals escape from a pool skimmer environment. The ramp (described as an elongated platform comprising an inclined upper surface along which the trapped animals may climb) is attached to a post or other support structure via a pivot (hinge) located at an intermediate section of the ramp, and the ramp has a “traction means” (such as transverse grooves, a rough surface, or small holes). However, this patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus for use by large animals, or one having a refillable deck anchor part, steps, an upper hinge to rotate the ramp out of the way or to collapse it for carrying or storage, or a carrying handle.
There also are devices that provide means for persons to move between docks and boats that utilize ramps and/or steps but which do not involve escape (particularly escape by animals) from the water. An example of this is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,792 issued to Miller on Nov. 9, 2004, which discloses a gangway ramp and ladder combination, a pivotal connection between the ramp and ladder, and steps on the ladder with the lower step being pivotable between an up and down position. When in a down position, the depth (distance from front to back) of the lower step is shown as being greater than the depth of the upper step. However, this patent, and presumably others relating to pedestrian movement between boat and dock, does not appear to indicate that any of its design features, or elements, are particularly suited, or adaptable, for facilitating a four-legged animal's escape from the water. And, this patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is easily carryable by hand, or one having a refillable deck anchor part, upper hinge that would permit raising the steps (or ramp) vertically out of the way, or a carrying handle.
Thus, it appears that none of the foregoing patents describe or suggest an apparatus that provides a combination of features that would do all of the following: enable four-legged animals to escape a body of water onto an adjacent elevated platform by climbing steps; enable the apparatus to be held in its deployed configuration at the edge of the platform without securing it to any other object; enable the apparatus to remain in place even when it is being used by a large animal; enable the apparatus to be compact in its deployed configuration; enable the apparatus to be pivotable out of the way of persons using the body of water; and, enable the apparatus to be easily folded and hand-carried.
It is believed that the present invention, which is described more fully below, provides advantages not afforded by the relevant prior art.